Fashion Evolution
by AceOfHoenn
Summary: The Doctor had no clue how he had found himself here. He was just walking along the TARDIS, thinking to himself, when he found himself here… the wardrobe room. What will he find there? Late 50th anniversary present! Very slight 9/Rose and 10/Rose, mentions of all previous Doctors and some previous companions.


_**A/N: Hello folks! I started this before the 50**__**th**__** anniversary and planned to get it out by the 50**__**th**__** anniversary but things came up and**__** I got lazy **__**I was busy. Well anyway this is a story about the 10**__**th**__** Doctor going into his wardrobe and reminiscing. It was originally go to have the 9**__**th**__** Doctor because he was my favourite but I decided 10 would fit better. I was also thinking 11 but I wanted to have some Doctor x Rose. Well anyway hope you enjoy **__**and yes the title sucks.**__**  
**_

_**Summary: The Doctor had no clue how he had found himself here. He was just walking along the TARDIS, thinking to himself, when he found himself here… the wardrobe room. What will he find there? Late 50**__**th**__** anniversary present!**_

_**Rating: K+, mild use of the word damn.**_

_**Couples: Very slight 9/Rose, 10/Rose.**_

_**Warning: You need to be at least a little familiar with the older Doctors to appreciate this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. I'm just playing in their sandbox!**_

* * *

_**Fashion Evolution**_

* * *

The Doctor had no clue how he had found himself here. He was just walking along the TARDIS, thinking to himself, when he found himself here… the wardrobe room. He hadn't been in her since his regeneration so decided to have a look around. Rose was asleep and he had nothing better to do. The first thing he noticed was that damn coat. The one with the multi-coloured patchwork that could make anyone go colour blind. He was positive that he had tried to hide it, but it was no use, it always drew attention to itself first thing when you went into a room. Was his sixth self nuts? What could he possibly be thinking when he thought that he could pull that thing off. Then he remembered his sixth self was always a bit off the deep end, probably should've listened to Peri, even if she was a bit cruel at times. He did miss her, as he did all of his old companions. He looked closely and laughed as he noticed some cat shaped pins on the lapel, before walking along to admire the rest of the wardrobe.

There were some clothes worn by old companions and others he couldn't remember anybody wearing. Dresses, shirts, t-shirts, jeans, skirts, shorts, hats, everything! It all brought back a flood of memories of friends he hadn't seen in years. He soon spotted an old umbrella with a question mark shaped handle. He always used to carry this around in his seventh life. Why he needed an umbrella was beyond him but he picked it up and opened it-he didn't believe in all those old superstitious myths. It brought back memories of he and Ace travelling together. How he missed her and her crazy nitro-9 she insisted on making. It could probably come in useful during some of his adventures now. He spotted the old question mark jumper too. What was it with him and question marks? He felt inside the pocket of his jacket and sure enough the spoons were there. Maybe he should give them a play again… or maybe not. Dangerous weapon those spoons…

He soon spotted his very first traveling outfit-an Edwardian suit. It just screamed grumpy old man-which he was. Something of a teenage rebel he was, very young even if he looked old and he certainly tried to act it. Eventually though through the help of companions like Ian and Barbara and of course his dear granddaughter Susan his heart melted. He soon picked up the old walking stick, very authoritative. Maybe he should take it out for another spin, whack ol' Mickey over the head. He then spotted the scruffy old jacket and polka dot bow tie her wore during his second incarnation, when he was something of a 'cosmic hobo' (he probably could still be considered that). Hey that bow tie looks pretty cool, maybe he should keep that in mind for next time he wants to change his wardrobe….

Was those some frills? He ran up to it and was instantly flooded with memories of his third incarnation and a sudden desire for fine wine. He grabbed the old cloak who wore and laughed. He remembered Jo and his two cars the Whomobile (very stupid name that) and of course dear old Bessie. He remembered his time with UNIT rather fondly even if it could get a tad boring without his beloved TARDIS and that limiting 20th century Earth technology. Heck, he met Sarah Jane and Jo Grant in his third body, that alone is a good thing. He remembered his habit of using Venusian aikido to defend himself and others and decided that he would consider trying that out again, it seemed to work well. He should also "reverse the polarity of the neutron flow," he laughed.

Soon he spotted another Edwardian outfit. Rather than old and grumpy, this one screamed dashing and romantic, probably due to the face it was associated with. He remembered first finding it in that dreaded hospital when he first reached his eighth life. He smiled as he remembered Grace Holloway, wondering how she was doing, wishing he had come with him. He remembered there kiss and decided to someday try those moves out on Rose someday to try and impress her.

He soon spotted _the scarf_. The scarf (not _that_ scarf but _the_ scarf) always popped up at some point during his travels through the Wardrobe room. He decided the throw it around his neck, and sure enough it was still ridiculously long (well he was shorter than he was in his forth incarnation). He spotted the long brown coat and floppy hat nearby. Memories came flowing into his mind of his many adventures with Leela, Romana and Sarah Jane. He was glad he had met up with Sarah Jane recently to resolve those decades of tension and Romana… oh Romana, lost like all those others… He moved on swiftly to the next article of clothing.

Cricket whites, trainers, a hat… no decorative vegetable though, shame. Yes this was undeniably the outfit he wore during his fifth incarnation. During this tenth life of his he had developed a fondness for this life. He remembered Tegan, Nyssa, Turlough and of course poor Adric. He decided he would need to get a piece of celery at some point to stick on to the jacket. He had been asked why he wore it more than a few times, to which he told them how it would turn purple when certain gasses where in the air. He wasn't sure why he chose celery though as other vegetables could do the trick and he hated celery. He was a bit loopy, post-regeneration.

Then he spotted the old leather jacket he wore in his ninth incarnation after the Time War. He felt it as memories of darkness came back. He was depressed and angered after the Time War. Then a light came to his life… a light that he gave up his life for. A pink and yellow light…

"Doctor?" said Rose, who must have walked in while he was thinking.

"Oh, hi Rose," he replied grinning.

"Are these some of your old outfits?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Boy are there some strange outfits I here. Celery? A pull over with question marks? Joseph's amazing techno-coloured dream coat? What the hell where you thinking Doctor!" she laughed.

"Yeah, my old incarnations did have some pretty bad fashion taste!" he replied.

"I like the leather jacket," she said holding it, "…But I like the pinstripes just as much," she grabbed him.

He laughed and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Hey Rose, want to go to Barcelona, the planet? They have dogs with no noses! I did promise you that when I was regenerating"

"Sure!" she answered and the two of them walked out of the room together. The Doctor switched off the light thinking to himself 'I like the pinstripes too.'

* * *

_**And that's it. Thanks for reading! Please review (constructive criticism but no flames) and maybe favourite the fic or me as an author. Also think about following me and check out my other fics!**_

_**~BrainySpecsSparrow  
**_


End file.
